castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Knight
Blue Knight is one of 31 playable characters and one of the four ultimate knights available at the beginning of the game. He uses Ice-based magic powers, and his starting weapon is the Sheathed Sword. Blue Knight's specialties crowd control and combo locking. Description Blue Knight's element is Ice. His and Orange Knight's crowd control are unmatched, but for different reasons. In the case of Blue Knight, the freeze effect will last for well over three seconds. All his magic attacks can freeze enemies, and on top of that, he uses his splash attack in the air when casting it on the ground. Blue Knight and Iceskimo share the same Elemental Infusion ( ) combo that not only freezes, but it resets the hit counter. That means you can spam his Elemental Infusion attack over and over again, and the enemy will never receive a free hit like other enemies. This works even after level 50. Oddly enough, you'd be killing enemies slower by using the extra attack of the Elemental Infusion ( ) with Blue Knight and Iceskimo. Magic Splash Attack "Ice Rain" Element: 'Ice '''Damage: '''Base Magic Damage x 0.5 (30 damage; 38 at max potential) At max level the shards have no gaps in their landing location and cover half a screen in width. With each shard being able to freeze normal enemies, this spell can be very useful! Unfortunately, it has a major downside (besides being resisted by enemies that resist Ice element). Unlike all other spells, its mana cost actually goes up each upgrade level, such that you will never be able to cast more than two times in a single full mana bar. Thus it can not be used as often and can drain mana desired for other spells. This spell will never damage enemies that are already frozen, but hitting an already-frozen enemy with it will give them protection from being damaged by "Ice Fist" as long as they remain frozen after that point. Magic Projectile '"Ice Bullet" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) A pointed bullet of ice. The fact that this freezes normal enemies makes it an especially good projectile attack. Some enemies can resist its damage and freezing effects though. Also, this spell will always do damage even on frozen enemies (which will un-freeze them). Air Projectile "Ice Shards" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Blue Knight uses his splash attack for his A+RT+Y spell, but he still gets the kickback boost from it. It retains the cost, but you don't need to have multiple shots to stay in the air for a long time, just use levitation. This attack is probably the determining factor in Blue Knight being considered to have the best crowd control in the game because since you can use it in the air, it can potentially save your life when using it on the ground might screw you over. Elemental Infusion "Ice Encasement" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage + Base Melee Damage (96 damage; 110 at max potential) The Ice Encasement is considered the single best combo in the game, and for a good reason. This explanation gets into the technical details to teach you about some of the complex subliminal game mechanics that can potentially improve your overall skill. When enemies are frozen, their hit counter will be reset. This means that even after unlocking the level 50 combo, using it's only a waste of time for Blue Knight, because he doesn't need that second "Y" to knock the enemies over and reset the hit counter, because it's already reset by the ice. Blue Knight and Iceskimo can therefore repeat this infinitely, and they're the only two characters that can do this. Everyone else needs to use the drill spin to reset the hit counter. Magic Jump "Ice Jump" Element: Ice Damage: Base Magic Damage (59 damage; 75 at max potential) A giant fist made of ice punches upwards boosting you into the air. Freezes any enemies that you are overlapping when it was used. Note that it will do damage to frozen enemies and thus unfreeze them, unless that enemy has been hit by "Ice Shards" and is still frozen from that spell, in which case they will not be damaged by this. Unlock Path Trivia *Blue Knight's ice powers are similar to Iceskimo, except that he shoots icicles instead of snowballs as his magic projectile. * What did the Barbarian say when Blue Knight snuck up behind him? "You scared me so bad it sent a chill up my spine like ice." *Blue Knight's crowd control is considered one of the best in the game, and he's tied with Iceskimo for the best combo. *In the Newgrounds flash movie, "Castle Crashing XXX", he is the second-most laid-back knight (first being Orange Knight) and the unofficial leader. *In the same flash movie series, he is the one who kills Frost King in "Castle Crashing the Frost King". *Unlike most characters, who's air projectile attacks are based on their magic projectiles, Blue Knight's is based on his splash attack. *Blue Knight is an S Rank character. See also *Playable Characters *Industrialist *Fencer Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Ice Category:A Rank Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay